


Play pretend

by redandblue



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblue/pseuds/redandblue
Summary: There is a rumor, that Troy is actually gay. Nick wants to find out if that  is really true and tries to get close to him."Keep your enemys close, right?"





	1. A plan

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my motherlanguage. So there will be some mistakes. Sorry!
> 
> I hope you like it anyway! Tell me if I should write more :)

Madison sighed. „Do I have to worry?”

Nick put down the small pocket knife he used to cut his hair and took one last look in the mirror. The mirror was way too small to completely see himself in it. But in times like this, you had to work with what you’ve got.

“I’d rather back the militia when we’re attacked, than hold the rear with the old-timers.”

“If there’s an attack.” Madison replied. “You gonna go back-to-back with Troy?”  
She seemed to be worried about that idea. 

“Keep your enemies close, right?” 

“Is that what this is?” Madison asked to confirm, referring to the hair cutting. 

Without answering Nick turned around, with his new hairdo and smiled. Brown locks of hair now falling in his face. 

“How do I look?”

His mother smiled back, but still had a troubled look on her face. 

Maybe it really was a stupid idea to get close to the militia and Troy Otto.  
He hated that crazy lunatic Troy. He had every reason to. Troy and his man almost had killed him and Lucy at the border.  
And not to forget the time at the military base where he almost ended up as a science experiment.  
Or the one time he went hunting with Troy and almost became the prey…

Yeah. He hated Troy.

But it drove him nearly insane to just sit around and wait. He needed to do something. Something that could be useful in the future.  
Why not try to get close to the militia and Troy? It might come in handy later on.

 

__________________________________________________

This... This was after all a stupid idea. Nick already regretted his decision to have joined the militia. He was sitting with the other men, dressed in military uniforms and drinking coffee. Well, he was drinking coffee, but the othes liked something more high percentage. They were bawling and laughing, telling each other immature jokes and funny stories.  
And worst of all, his target Troy wasn’t even here yet. He went to talk with his father about something. 

In the last week he tried his best to somehow get close to Troy, become “friends”, but failed big time. Other than some small exchanges between them, nothing else happened. Troy wasn’t stupid and didn’t trust anyone easily. 

Nick was right about to leave and call it a night, when a conversation caught his ear. 

“Poor Mike. He didn’t deserved an ending like that. It must be hard for Troy. Losing his lover like this…”

Nick eyes went wide. “Lover?”, he asked in surprise and the men turned to him. 

“Well…we don’t know for sure, but their behavior was kind of obvious!” One of the men named Joe explained. 

“What do you mean by obvious?” Nick had to know, if that was true and Troy was…gay or at least bisexual. That would change the whole game. 

“The usual… excusing themselves at the same time and then not coming back for hours…and the occasional exchange of glances.” One of the others laughed.  
“And beside that, Troy never showed any interest in women so far. Isn’t that weird? ”

“That’s bullshit!”, one of the other men Jimmy shouted. “Troy isn’t a fucking faggot! They were only best friends, that’s all!”

“Come down Jimmy, whatever is true best friends or lovers, losing Mike must be hard for Troy.” Joe replied. 

If the men knew what Nick knew, they would not talk like that. Whatever is true, if Mike was Troy’s lover or his best friend. Fact is that Troy murdered him in cold blood.  
It only makes it worse, that they were so close and that Troy was able to do something evil like that. Did this man even have a heart?!

In the corner of his eyes, he could see a person approach out of the dark. It was Troy.

“Are you guys enjoying yourself?”, he asked, pointing at the empty bottles of alcohol. 

“We were just drinking a little-“

“We’re here to keep this place save! To protect it from any approaching danger and not to get drunk and have fun!” Troy seemed angry. 

“Sorry Troy”

“Pull yourself together! Back to the fence and keep watch!”, Troy commanded.

“Yes, Sir.” The other men agreed and one after another was leaving, until only Nick and Troy were left. 

This was his chance to find out if Troy were really interested in men or not. He just had to know. And if it turned out to be true, he could use that weakness against Troy.  
And he already had a plan in mind for his first move. 

He quickly took a sip out of one of the bottles of alcohol left behind, swirled it around in his mouth and also spilled some on his uniform. Hopefully making him reek of alcohol.  
Then he stood up and staggered forward. Pretending to be drunk. 

“Wow wow, careful!” Troy warned, stepped forward and grabbed him by his shoulder. Stabilizing him. 

“Did we drink too much, Nicky? 

He did not sound worried, more smug like always. As soon as Nick raised his face, he could see the smug smile on his face and he immediately wanted to rip that smile of his face. Fucking bastard. 

But no. He had to keep pretending in order to accomplish his plan.

“N-.No, I’m fi-ne.” Nick fake slurred and freed himself of Troy’s grip. He took some unsteady steps away from Troy, only to trip over a piece of wood lying around.  
Well, he faked it. He was a good actor. Since he was young he had a talent to easily fool people. 

“Ouch…” Nick groaned, lying face down on the damp grass. 

He could hear Troy coming towards him, stopping right beside his face. Nick had his eyes closed and was only focused on his other senses. 

A sudden whiff of fear overcame him. What if Troy decided to pull out his gun and shoot him in this very moment he was defenseless? This would be the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him. 

A few seconds went by. Nothing.

Nick could hear the blood in his veins rushing. His heartbeat went faster and faster with every second that went by.  
Then suddenly an arm went around him and pulled him up. With a surprises look on his face, he was staring at Troy. 

“Did you eat a whole pig or why are you so heavy?” Troy sighed and pulled Nick’s arm around his own shoulders, so he could carry him.  
For a second Nick forgot, that he was still staring at Troy’s face and turned his face away. Slipping back in his role. 

“W-What are you doing?” He asked and tried to slur his words again. 

“Shut up and keep moving your legs.”


	2. The plan II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all Kudos and Comments! I really appreciate them! :)
> 
> Ps. In my story Old Otto, Jacke and Troy live in the same house. I can't remember how it is in the series xD

 

It was a quiet night and the residents of the ranch were already deep asleep.

The temperatures had dropped significantly and the moon was standing high on the cloudless sky, shining bright.

Troy was still supporting Nick and helping him walk.

Nick faked a clumsy walk and supported his whole body weight on Troy. After all it had to look real.

He could see Troy struggling with the extra weight he was carrying. Nick smiled to himself.

 

After a few minutes Nick realized that they were heading towards the house he was staying with his mum and sister.

“N-No, not the house. Mum…mum will _kill_ me.”, he mumbled under his breath, just enough to let Troy understand him.

“Not my problem.” Troy replied cold and continued to walk towards the house.

“Wait.”, Nick stopped them.

“Man look…she hates it when I drink…I don’t…I don’t want to disappoint her.”

She would not kill him over a little bit of alcohol, she was used to much worse things, but for the sake of his plan he had to exaggerate a little bit. His mum and sister would only disturb his plan. He needed to be alone with him.

 

Troy looked at him and seemed to be in thoughts.

Nick put on his best pleading look and hoped that it would work.

“Fine…”, Troy finally agreed and changed the direction.

Nick could not bite back a victorious smile. So far, so good.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Damn it, be quiet!” Troy hissed as Nick almost run over a flowerpot near the front door of the Otto’s house.

Nick was surprised, that Troy took him to his house and not to some old empty trailer standing around.

 

“Sorry.” Nick slurred and laughed. “Stupid flowerpot!”

“Psst! ”, Troy shushed him. “ We don’t want to wake up old Otto, do we?”

“Yeah…”, Nick nod his head in agreement. The old Otto would probably not let him stay here over night. So better not wake him up.

 

Troy unlocked the front door and pulled him inside with him. The old wood under their feet squeaked while entering the house. All the lights were out and only the moon flooded the rooms with a faint light. It took Nick a few moments to adjust his eyes to the dark.

Troy took him inside the living room next to the kitchen and sat him down on a small sofa.

“You can sleep here, but be quiet or I’ll kill you right here and now.” His words seemed serious as always.

“Yeah right. I know that you like killing people.”

Nick laid down on the sofa and tried to make himself comfortable. Stretching out long and folding his arms under his head.

“How many people have you killed in total?”

 

It was dark in the room and he could only see the outlines of Troy standing in front of him and staring down on him. Maybe it was not the smartest idea to provoke him, but it was kind of fun.

“What did you just say?” Troy hissed after a few seconds.

“I asked, _how **many** people have you killed in total_?”

In a blink of an eye he had Troy’s hands on the collar of his shirt. Squeeze tight.  He could feel his trembling hands on his shirt and breath on his face. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other and Troy’s dark eyes were staring down at him. Threatening.

Adrenalin started to rush through Nick’s body. The thrill of playing with a predator, ready to eat you alive at any moment, was incredible. It somewhat made him feel alive again.

‘Now or never’ Nick thought and before he could think any further, he grabbed Troy by the back of his head and pulled him down, closing the small space between them and pressing their lips together.

 

It wasn’t his first time kissing a man. In fact, he had experimented a lot back in the days, when he was still an addict.

It felt not much differed from a woman. Only the stubbles felt unfamiliar. And the fact that it was Troy who he was kissing felt weird.

But at the same time, he could feel a rush of excitement in his stomach.

Nick did not dare to open his eye and look at Troy. His heart was pounding like mad in his chest. How will he react? Will he return the kiss or kill him instead?

“Holy shit!” A voice suddenly yelled out.

Both men immediately pulled away from each other and turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

 

“Alicia?!” Nick let out a shrill cry and stared at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“You ask me that? What are _**you**_ doing here with-“ She was pointing at Troy in disbelief.

“I am-“ Nick started to explain, but stopped. He almost forgot that he was supposed to be dead drunk.

“I am- not feeling…too…well. Troy took care of me. Let me stay …here.” He slurred.

 

“What are _**you**_ doing here?” Troy interrupted their conversation. He looked dead serious and sounded pissed.

“I- I’m with Jake. I only came down to get a glass of water…” Alicia explained. “ And then I saw you two- ”

“As soon as the sun rises, take your brother and get lost!”

Troy stormed out the living room, out of the front door. Leaving the two Clark siblings alone.

 

“Look, Alicia I can explain!” Nick sat up on the sofa.

“Ok than explain it to me, but what I saw was kind of obvious.” Alicia pointed out.

Nick sighed and tried to find out how to start.

“Okay, story short, I heard the rumor that Troy is actually gay and I wanted to test it out. So I pretended to be drunk and…kissed him.”

Now that he said the words out loud, it really sounded like an extremely stupid thing to do.

“Are you out of your mind?” Alicia was furious, but kept her voice down.

“Troy could have killed you. You know how impulsive he is and what he is capable to do. “

“I know…but I just had to do something! Maybe he’s really gay. We could use that weakness to our advantage!”

“That’s insane Nick!” Alicia signed. Massaging her temples.

She was used to stupid actions of her brother, but that was definitely another level of stupid.

“Aren’t you doing the same with Jake?” Nick pointed out after a short silence.

“That’s differed.” Alicia countered. “Jake is not going to murder me in my sleep.”

“I’m still alive, Am I ?” Nick boldly smiled.

It’s true, Troy did not kill him immediately. That was a good sign wasn’t it?

“Let’s see for how long.” Alicia took a slip of water out of a bottle.

“ I have to go back upstairs now. Let’s talk more tomorrow.”

“Yeah ok. Good night.”

“Night…”

And with that Alicia went upstairs again.

Nick decided to try to sleep a little too. But it was easier said than done. His thoughts went wild. What if Troy decided to come back and literally murder him in his sleep?

“Nah…”, he mumbled under his breath. Somehow he had the feeling that Troy would not do that.

The moment they had parted their lips, he could see Troy’s surprised face for a second. He did not lot angry. Just...suprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to make the chapters longer next time. :)


End file.
